Arruinarse
by Sakuu Uchiha
Summary: El deseo era mutuo, la pasión incontrolable. Les destrozaba el corazón, los arruinaba poco a poco. No importaba. ¡Qué lindo era arruinarse así!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hooola! Después de muchísimo tiempo de estar desaparecida por problemas personales, he vuelto al mundo de los fanfics, con uno nuevo, obviamente, SasuSaku. A aquellos que leían "Aún Siguen Ahí" me apena comentarles que no lo continuaré, al menos por ahora. Lo cierto es que no lo hacía del todo sola, y ese fic me trae recuerdos que… En fin, no lo seguiré. No estoy diciendo que voy a abandonarlo, pero no lo renovaré durante un tiempo. Sepan disculparme. **

**Respecto a este, es una idea que había tenido hace un tiempo, al escuchar una canción de una banda llamada "Tan Biónica". Pensaba hacerlo con una pareja de Ouran High School Host Club (más precisamente, Mori x Honey) pero, irremediablemente, a Sasu y a Saku les queda mejor xD. **

Lamió con su lengua cada centímetro de piel. Rozó con sus labios cada parte de su cuello. Acarició con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo. Y guardó en el alma, todos aquellos momentos. Si, porque mañana, cuando el corazón doliera insoportablemente, servirían de ayuda. Cuando mañana, se sintiera desfallecer, el recuerdo de lo que ahora estaba sucediendo la ayudarían al menos a no tirarse por un séptimo piso. ¿Cuándo había comenzado aquello? ¿Cuándo había comenzado ese lento, y tortuoso suicidio? No lo recordaba. Seguramente en una de las muchas fiestas que se celebraron luego de _su_ llegada. Sintió un cálido líquido en su interior y volvió a tocar el cielo con las manos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan dichosa? ¿Por qué sonreía sin poder evitarlo mientras él la besaba? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente hermoso que_ él _le hiciera el amor?No lo sabía. Aquel hombre de cabellos negros y mirada fría salió de adentro suyo y se acurrucó a su lado. Subió las mojadas sábanas y los tapó a ambos. Sintió sus ásperas manos en la cintura, y su varonil aliento en el cuello. ¡Maldita sea, por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto!

:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura Haruno, 23 años, salió de su casa con el bolso en el hombro y las llaves en la mano. Abrió la puerta de su **Astra**rojo y se preparó para ir a trabajar.

-Ok, Sakura, a empezar la maldita semana. –le dijo a la nada

No es que le molestara su trabajo, al contrario, sentía que ser médica pediatra había sido uno de los mejores regalos que le había dado la vida. Pero lo cierto es que costaba volver a ese edificio de luces blancas malas para la vista, recepcionistas dotadas de una peculiar _mala onda_ y a penas media hora de descanso que sólo alcanzaban para picar algo y leer. Y no es como si leyera alguna interesante novela de Julio Verne, o al menos hojeara un poco el diario. Leía miles y miles de papeles, con datos precisos de miles y miles de pacientes, que iban desde simples resfríos invernales hasta complicados cánceres. Y lo peor de todo, es que era en niños. Detestaba enormemente ver un niño enfermo. ¡Pero qué se le iba hacer! Ese era su trabajo, y siempre lo daba todo para curarlos con el mayor cariño.

-¡Sakura! Al fin llegaste, te estaba buscando. ¿No sonó tu despertador, eh, frente de marquesina?

_Uf_, Ino. La chillona, autosuficiente y excéntrica Ino. Su mejor amiga. Estaba estudiando medicina, y, durante los últimos meses, había caminado por los pasillos de ese hospital atada a la tarea de seguir los pasos de un médico maestro. Dentro de todo era un respiro poder escuchar sus locas anécdotas y reírse de sus ocurrencias, pero hoy Sakura no se encontraba de humor para escuchar a nadie. Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-¿Qué quieres, cerda?

-Nada, necesitaba contarte lo de ayer. ¡No sabés el bombón que me encontré en el bar! Era un morochito de ojos claros que bailaba como Chayanne, me invitó unos tragos y después fuimos a su casa. ¡Estaba buenísima! Tenía unas luces algo raras y…

_Basta_, pensó Sakura.

-Todo está muy interesante pero me espera un paciente. –mintió

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó casi corriendo. Llegó a su consultorio, donde se dedicó a ordenar un par de cosas y a prender el ventilador. Era pleno verano, y aunque llevara una **musculosa**, ese maldito delantal era más abrigado que una campera. ¿De qué mierda estaba hecho? Tocaron la puerta y vio como por debajo, asomaba un papel con un nombre. "_Ayame Fujitaka" _decía.

-El primer paciente-suspiró Sakura.

Se colocó algunas cosas en el bolsillo y gritó, entreabriendo la puerta:

-¡Fujitaka Ayame!

:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El día había sido largo. En realidad, todos los lunes lo eran. Sin embargo, era ahora donde deseaba que siguiera siendo largo. Estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en la mochila roja llena de **pins**, completamente sola. Y era ahora donde empezaba el sufrimiento. Durante el día, la visita constante de niños que revisar y recetar no la dejaban pensar mucho. Tampoco lo hacía mientras comía **sanguches** con coca-cola. Pero ahora, que se hallaba sola preparándose para irse, sin nadie que le hablara, y sin temas en la cabeza, era donde comenzaba el dolor. Ahora comenzaba a pensar en _él_. Porque lo hacía durante el día, ¡vaya si lo hacía! Pero no lo suficiente para que lastimara. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora, como todos los lunes, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Porque ahora, recordaba su figura escultural, su piel suave, su juguetona lengua y su mirada lujuriosa. Sentía sus manos en su cuerpo, atormentándola. Creía volver a sentir esas molestas mariposas en el estómago, pero ahora la quemaban intensamente. Y se apretaba el pecho con fuerza, como si eso pudiera calmarla.

-¡Frentesota!

Salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente. En la puerta, Ino, con la campera puesta y con una llamativa cartera colgada, la miraba con exasperación.

-Estoy hace más de veinte minutos aquí y no me has notado. ¿Nos vamos?

Sakura asintió levemente y se dirigió hacia su amiga. Saludaron a todos y caminaron en silencio hacia el estacionamiento, donde ambas subieron al auto de la pelirosa. El viaje transcurrió también en silencio. La rubia miró a su amiga con lástima. Sakura miraba la calle con cansancio y desesperación. De vez en cuando temblaba, pero seguía en musculosa. Cierto, estaban en verano, pero las noches en Konoha eran sumamente frías. Y no habían puesto la calefacción en el auto. Sin embargo, Ino no le decía nada. No conocía los problemas que atormentaban a Sakura hacia meses, pero tampoco quería saberlos. Ella le había dejado muy en claro que no pensaba hablar de ello y la ojiazul había aprendido a entenderla y ayudarla cuando podía. Guardar silencio ahora, era una forma.

Sakura dejó a Ino en su casa, la despidió con un beso y arrancó de vuelta. Estiró la mano hasta el asiento de atrás donde estaba su mochila, y sacó el mp4. Mientras se alejaba, pudo divisar la rubia cabellera de su mejor amiga y una mano moviéndose en un adiós. Sonrió como respuesta y la perdió de vista en la esquina. Se puso los auriculares, y buscó entre las muuuuchas canciones que tenía almacenadas hasta llegar a una en especial. No se sentía en humor de escuchar otra cosa.

_Te miraba, me veía…_

La voz masculina cantaba en sus oídos, oía la batería que tanto le gustaba. Veía pasar las casas, y las luces fluorescentes de los negocios. Lentamente, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

_Y a veces, pienso, cuando me quedo solo. _

La secó rápidamente, casi con vergüenza. Recordó su hermoso rostro de ojos y cabellos negros, sus facciones duras, sus músculos bien marcados. Su elegancia al vestir, su ronca voz. Sintió esa misma voz en su oído, susurrándole las obscenidades que tanto la excitaban. Se dio vuelta, no había nadie. Estaba volviéndose loca.

_Te extraño, te lloro…_

Esa parte que tan mal le hacía. Esas frases que parecían amoldarse a su vida misma. No lo pudo contener más. Una lágrima más, dos, tres, cuatro, ¡cinco! Las sentía recorrer su piel y enfriarle el cuello, dejando un gusto salado en sus labios. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, intentando pararlas. Pero cuando lo hacía, veía en la oscuridad su maldita cara, y tenía que volver a verlos para no gritar del dolor.

Cuando llegó a casa, no había nadie en la calle. Como siempre, guardó el auto en la **cochera**, mirando hacia atrás con paranoia. Era bastante miedosa, pero lo que temía no era que aparecieran ladrones dispuestos a matarla para quitarle su Chevrolet. Es más, quizás morir sería bueno si el recuerdo de él y de sus traicioneras caricias dejaba de torturarla. Lo que temía es que él apareciera, recortándose en la oscuridad, dispuesto a hacerla suya allí mismo y volver a destrozar su alma una vez más. ¿Temía a los violadores? No. Él no era un violador. Porque ella le permitía todo, porque jamás había hecho nada que ella no hubiera deseado. Porque cuando tenían sexo, lo tenían los dos. El problema es que para él era sexo, sexo y nada más. Y ella, como una completa idiota, se había enamorado. Si, tenía que ser eso. ¿Cómo explicaba sino, que su ausencia e indiferencia le dolieran tanto? Era amor lo que sentía por ese bello playboy.

Metió las llaves en la puerta celeste, y la enorme cabezota de Misa de Death Note se movió en su llavero. Abrió, e, inmediatamente, una amarillenta luz penetró sus ojos abatidos.

-Hola amor-oyó.

Sintió un par de brazos musculosos, y unos labios húmedos estrellarse en su frente. Sonrió por la calidez que recibía luego de tanto frío pasado.

-¿Tuviste un buen día?

Miró sus ojos, esos ojos azules y dulces que no profesaban nada más que amor. ¡Qué nada que ver tenían con la locura que su mente sentía! Y que no merecían para nada lo que ella les estaba haciendo.

-Más o menos. No tuve enfermos graves, y volvió a visitarme Ayame. –hizo una pausa-Pero me he sentido demasiado mal y me ha dolido bastante la cabeza. No veía la hora de estar en casa.

Vio un brazo estirarse detrás suyo y oyó la puerta cerrarse con brutalidad. La persona que tenía enfrente y que aún la mantenía abrazada la miró con pena y le sonrió amablemente.

-Entonces comienza a alegrarte, porque he preparado mis célebres pizzas-comentó sonriente.

Sakura tragó saliva, y obligó a su corazón a revivir un rato y dejar de preocupar a aquel muchacho que tanto quería, al menos durante la cena.

-De acuerdo, Deidara-sonrió juguetona-Pero espero que me gusten.

Sintió como una mano revolvía sus cabellos y los musculosos brazos dejaban de aprisionarla. La figura del muchacho de largas y rubias cabelleras desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, y ella caminó hasta su cuarto. Allí dejó la mochila tirada, y se recostó sobre la cama. Apretó la almohada con fuerza, tanto que, si esta respirara, ya la habría matado. Ahora lloró con fuerza, dejó de contenerse como lo hacía en el hospital, en el auto, con Ino y con Deidara. Mordió sus labios hasta que sangraron, ahogó los gritos tratando de no ahogarse ella. Sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía y como dolía la madera que pateaba de la **bronca**.

-¡SAKURAAA!

Los gritos de Deidara interrumpieron su llanto. Corrió hacia el baño para lavarse la cara e intentar vanamente borrarse las ojeras con agua. Cuando creyó que su rostro había quedado más o menos normal, se dirigió al comedor.

-Umm, huele bien-habló gustosa.

Se sentó al lado del muchacho rubio, quien le sirvió un pedazo de pizza. Si, estaba realmente rica. Bien derretida la muzzarella, bien picante la salsa, fría la aceituna y finita y crocante la masa. Como a ella le gustaba.

-Admito que son una delicia.

Deidara sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Si, el joven se había esmerado. Se esmeró ella también en comer más de lo que su estómago cerrado le permitía, se esmeró en dibujar un rostro sonriente y se esmeró en seguir el hilo de las conversaciones y comentarle cosas del hospital y de su día. Se esmeró para fingir que se hallaba bien, que su interior no estaba pudriéndose y que él no se preocupara demasiado. Porque él no tenía la culpa de las idioteces que ella cometía, y él no merecía las idioteces que ella le estaba haciendo, sin que él lo supiera.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Sakura recogió los platos, los lavó, secó y guardó, ya que hoy había cocinado él. Se fueron a dormir, se acostaron juntos. Se miraron con amor (el de Sakura fingido) y apagaron las luces. Sintió sus manos suaves rodear su cintura, tan diferentes a las manos ásperas que ella anhelaba sentir. Que ayer mismo había sentido. Respiró sonoramente, intentando no llorar. ¡Por qué, por qué no era con él con quien se acostaba todas las noches! O, ¡por qué no amaba a Deidara tanto como lo amaba a él, tanto como Deidara merecía ser amado! Por que todo era tan injusto…

:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La semana pasó lenta. En ningún momento dejó de pensar en él. Nunca, jamás. Su alma se iba consumiendo de a poco, pero se alegraba más contando los días que faltaban para el viernes. El viernes se fue más temprano del trabajo. El sábado salió a bailar con Ino y las chicas. El domingo al mediodía fue a una reunión en el hospital. Cuando Deidara se fue para no regresar durante 24 horas, ella salió de casa. Se vistió lo más linda que pudo, se maquilló de manera suave pero notable. Peinó su sedoso y excéntrico cabello, se perfumó con el perfume que él le había regalado. Aquel Ciel de botella rosada, con aroma a flores de cerezo. ¡Cómo la conocía, como sabía que ella adoraba ese aroma!

A las diez en punto, un BMW negro de vidrios polarizados se estacionó frente a su casa. Ella salió, temblando por los nervios, a recibirlo. Y ahí estaba él. Estaba apoyado en el **capot**, y la puerta del acompañante se hallaba abierta. Traía unos jeans oscuros, unas zapatillas blancas. Una remera también blanca que marcaba sus músculos, con un escote en V que dejaba ver el principio de su torso perfecto. Sakura se sonrojó como una niña pequeña mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. Cuando la notó, la observó de arriba abajo sin tener vergüenza, haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara más. Luego de estudiar sus piernas, sus caderas, sus cinturas y sus pechos clavó su negra mirada en sus ojos jade. Ella bajó la vista avergonzada. ¡Qué estúpida se sentía! Sintió unos pasos, y unos brazos que la aprisionaban por la cintura. Que distintos eran a los de Deidara… Sintió que una mano levantaba su rostro para que volviera a encontrar su mirada, cargada de lujuria. Que distinta era a la de Deidara… Su cara se acercó a la de ella, cerró instintivamente los ojos. Sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos moverse con deseo. Que distintos eran a los de Deidara… Sintió la lengua que entraba lentamente, y comenzaba a bailar con la suya. Que distinta era a la de Deidara… De pronto sintió unas ganas inmensas de tirarse encima suyo y suplicarle que la hiciera suya, aunque eso significara dolor para el día siguiente. Sintió las manos ásperas acariciar su espalda debajo del vestido, las sintió también presionar su trasero y acariciar sus piernas. Sintió el miembro de él poniéndose rígido a medida que sus besos se volvían más feroces…

-No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo aquí-le gimió Sakura en el oído- Vámonos a tu departamento.

De pronto él se detuvo. La agarró de la mano como si de una chiquilla se tratase y la metió dentro del auto. Sakura se puso el cinturón de seguridad y arrancaron a toda velocidad.

-Oh, por cierto, no me has saludado-bromeó la ojijade- Hola, _Sasuke-kun_.

-Hmp-le respondió él.

Llegaron a un edificio, donde Sasuke estacionó el auto. Bajaron casi corriendo y casi corriendo subieron las escaleras, sin ganas de esperar el maldito ascensor. No era como si el departamento de Sasuke estuviera muy alto. Cuando entraron, Sasuke cerró la puerta y revoleó las llaves hacia algún lugar. Rápidamente, tomó a Sakura nuevamente por la cintura. Volvió a besar sus labios, con desesperación. Bajó hasta su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo. Sakura soltaba pequeños gemidos. La guió hasta la cama de dos plazas, y allí la acostó. Se posicionó sobre ella sin aplastarla, y volvió a besar su cuello, dejándole marcas rojas. Bajó más todavía dejando un camino de saliva, llegando hasta el comienzo de los senos. Con una mano los acarició sobre la tela del vestido mientras con la otra presionaba su perfecto trasero. Los gemidos de la pelirosa eran cada vez más audibles. La erección de Sasuke era cada vez más notable. Con una juguetona mano Sasuke desprendió el vestido de Sakura en cinco segundos. Pasó sus dedos sobre la tela de las braguitas blancas, mordió uno de los pezones sobre la tela del sujetador blanco. Acarició el otro con la mano libre. Mientras el sudor aumentaba en su cuerpo, mientras su respiración se aceleraba, mientras las caricias y los besos la torturaban, Sakura gemía y gemía el nombre de Sasuke. Sabía que al día siguiente extrañaría todo eso, sabía que aquellas placenteras caricias la estaban arruinando. Y recordó la canción que el lunes cantó llorando, y que cantaba todos los malditos días esperándolo a él. Y a su mente vino una y otra vez, como siempre, la misma frase.

_¡Qué lindo arruinarse con vos!_

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Díganme si les ha gustado. Hay algunas cosas que quiero aclarar por si no se entendieron, las que marqué en negrita. **

**Astra: **Es un auto de Chevrolet, mi auto favorito. El de Sakura vendría a ser este** [**.com/img/chevrolet/2005-Astra_GSi_2.0_16V/chevrolet_2005-Astra_GSi_2.0_16V-010_**]**

**Musculosa: **Así es como se llama a las remeras sin mangas en mi país, no se si será igual en otros lados.

**Pins: **Ey, saben lo que es esto, ¿no? Las cositas con imágenes que uno cuelga en la mochila xD

**Sanguches: **O sándwiches, como quieran llamarle ¬¬

**Cochera: **Allí se guardan los autos

**Bronca: **Enojo, frustración.

**Capot: **Es la parte de adelante del auto, aquello que uno tiene que levantar cuando se avería el motor xD

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado este primer capi ! Besos y feliz mundial para todos! ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió con pesadez los ojos. Se acostumbró a la poca luz para poder ver. Lo primero que divisó fue un rostro, un perfecto y sexy rostro. El rostro de él. Se sonrojó al notar que la abrazaba por la cintura, y que sus intimidades se rozaban tanto que podría autopenetrarse con solo moverse un poquito. Movió la cabeza nerviosa por sus pervertidos pensamientos, y giró su vista hacia otro lado. La tenue luz que iluminaba la blanca habitación provenía de una ventana mal cerrada. Si no supiera que el barrio era un barrio seguro, hubiera tenido miedo. Solía ser paranoica con las ventanas mal cerradas… Se giró lentamente para no despertar al hombre que dormía a su lado. En la pequeña mesa de luz de pino descansaba un celular negro. Uno de los más caros, de esos que parecen un súper artefacto más que un celular. Lo agarró y tocó un botón cualquiera. Automáticamente se prendió la pantalla y observó la foto de fondo. Un BMW negro, el BMW de Sasuke. Se desilusionó bastante. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? ¿Una foto de ellos dos juntos, una foto de ella sola, un dibujo de Paint que dijera: "Sakura te quiero"? No, claro que no. Bien sabía ella que la máxima pasión de Sasuke eran los autos, y que quería tanto a ese BMW como una madre quiere a un hijo. Bueno, tal vez era exagerada. Pero lo cierto es que Sasuke adoraba ese maldito coche. ¿Acaso estaba celosa?

**Inner Saku:** "Dios mío Sakura, te estás poniendo celosa de un jodido auto. Estás mal mi niña"

Se mordió el labio con enojo. No podía seguir pensando en esas estupideces. La realidad era una sola. Y era que Sasuke solo la utilizaba, estaba con ella una noche, la pasaba bien unas horas y chau. Y ella, ¿hacía algo en contra? No. En realidad, ella había propuesto el juego. No se jactaba de tener una buena memoria, y lo cierto es que no recordaba la fecha exacta de los hechos. Pero todo había empezado por su culpa, su pura y puta culpa.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_- Naruto-baka, ¡déjale en algún maldito canal!_

_Una Sakura exasperada le quita el control remoto de las manos a un muchacho rubio y le pega en la cabeza. El muchacho rubio llora exageradamente y luego se limita a recostarse en el cómodo sofá, mientras su amiga hace un zapping en el que verdaderamente se pueden observar las programaciones. _

_-Nee, Sakura-chan, ¿te dije la ultra noticia?-pregunta el rubio_

_-No_

_-Huy, que olvidadizo soy_

_Sigue un silencio solamente interrumpido por distintas voces que presentan distintos programas. _

_-¡Y bueno dímela idiota!-grita de repente la pelirosa. _

_-¿Qué tengo que decirte?-pregunta el rubio confundido_

_Sakura pone cara de demonio. El muchacho de miedo. _

_-¡LA NOTICIA, NARUTO!_

_-¿Qué noticia?-vuelve a preguntar el chico_

_Sakura se exaspera más de lo que ya estaba. ¡Ese joven era un completo imbécil! _

_-¡LA SUPUESTA ULTRA NOTICIA QUE IBAS A CONTARME, ESTÚPIDO!_

_De vuelta silencio. _

_-Ahh...-dice por fin Naruto-El teme regresará en una semana. –dijo como si nada_

_Sakura tarda en ordenar las palabras en su mente. Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha, ¿iba a regresar? ¿Iba a regresar a Konoha?_

_-¿No que se había ido para no volver jamás?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido_

_-Sí, Sakura-chan, eso es lo que dijo el teme. Pero sabes como es él, siempre anda diciendo esas cosas catastróficas. Bah, jamás me preocupé demasiado por él. Sabría que terminaría volviendo. Cuando me dijo que…_

_Los oídos de Sakura ya no oían. Sasuke Uchiha, su amor de la niñez, volvería a su ciudad natal luego de 10 años viviendo en China. Se había ido cuando terminaron la primaria. El único que había vuelto a comunicarse con él había sido Naruto, y a veces hasta iba a visitarlo. ¡Cómo no, si ambos eran mejores amigos! Pero Sakura jamás se hubiera imaginado que luego de tanto tiempo el Uchiha pensara en volver. ¡Que bueno sería todo! ¡Como debería haber cambiado! ¡Qué de cosas tenía para charlar con él! Habían sabido ser muy buenos amigos de pequeños. Ahora que su tonto amor infantil había desaparecido, ahora que ella había madurado, ahora que tenía una vida propia y ahora que tenía una familia, ¡qué lindo sería todo cuando Sasuke regresase! _

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Fin Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Qué tonta había sido. Había imaginado que en cuanto Sasuke volviese, ambos volverían a ser amigos. Que, como en los viejos tiempos, ellos y Naruto volverían a ser un trío, que irían a bailar, que hablarían sobre travesuras pasadas. Que saldrían con sus parejas, que se armarían grupos gigantes. Que todo sería _perfecto_. Pero que equivocada que estaba. La primera vez que se vieron no se habían reconocido. ¡Cuánto había cambiado el moreno! Tuvieron que presentarlos para que se dieran cuenta quienes eran. Lo cierto es que ella recordaba que Sasuke era un chico sexy, pero, ni se imaginaba que a los 25 años sería un Adonis. Sasuke era, simplemente, un bombón. Le costaba mirarlo sin sonrojarse, al pensar que descarada era de pequeña cuando se le tiraba encima o intentaba besarle. También recordaba que era antipático y poco hablador…En eso no había cambiado nada. Es más, estaba más retraído que antes. Pero, luego de unas horas, volvió a entrar en confianza con ella al recordar lo buenos amigos que habían sido.

Posterior a su llegada se hizo una fiesta de bienvenida. Y luego otra. Y otra, otra y otra. Todos parecían querer festejar que Sasuke estaba de vuelta, y cada día se hacía una fiesta en una casa diferente. Era una época de pura **joda**. Y así, entre joda y joda, ocurrió. Había habido onda últimamente, se habían mirado y tirado indirectas últimamente. No recordaba cuando, una noche que se hallaban pasados de alcohol, se besaron. Y al otro día amanecieron en un hotel, en una misma cama, desnudos, y con recuerdos demasiado comprometedores. Avergonzada se había alejado de allí. Se había tomado su tiempo para pensar, no se lo había dicho a Deidara. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Quizás, si lo hubiera hecho, él se hubiera enojado, habrían peleado, y ni siquiera hubiera tenido la "genial" idea que después tuvo. Pero no. No le dijo nada acerca de su "accidente" con su ex compañero. En ese momento estaban pasando por una difícil etapa de puras peleas. La pareja pendía de un hilo. ¡Justo en ese momento tenía que llegar Sasuke y decirle que no importara lo que dijera, él había disfrutado aquella noche! Sí. Justo en ese momento. Y mentía como la peor si decía que ella no lo había disfrutado. Si bien los efectos del alcohol no le permitían mantener detalles, si recordaba los gemidos, la satisfacción, y el placer que había sentido junto al pelinegro. Y justo cuando ella había discutido feo con Deidara, justo cuando él le había dicho cosas hirientes, tenía que encontrarse a Sasuke en una situación comprometida.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Luego de la horrible pelea con Deidara, Sakura se fue totalmente destrozada a acudir a Naruto. Ino se hallaba de vacaciones, y, aunque Hinata y Karin estaban ahí, aunque resultaba incómodo hablar justo con Naruto sobre sus problemas con Deidara, decidió que no había mejor persona para ayudarla que el. Porque la entendía tanto como Ino, y porque conocía mucho a Deidara. Porque conocía la pareja. En fin. Apareció en su puerta llorando desconsoladamente y con un bolso en la mano. Naruto la recibió gustoso y gustoso oyó sus problemas y la obligó a tomarse un baño relajante e ir a dormir. Pero con lo que no contaba Sakura, es que la casa de Naruto también estaba siendo casa temporal de Sasuke hasta que el encontrara algo adecuado, y que el bobo de su mejor amigo iba a olvidarse de avisarle que sus piezas estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. _

_Sakura salió de bañarse, mucho más calmada, solamente con una toalla que empezaba en los senos y terminaba poco después de los muslos, tapando lo necesario. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y, ¡oh sorpresa! Sasuke se hallaba ahí, con mirada sorprendida y los ojos fijos en sus senos. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó de lo más tranquilo_

_-N-no sa-sabía que tú es-esta-estabas aquí, Sasuke-kun-respondió Sakura nerviosa_

_-Hmp. El dobe no me avisó que vendrías. _

_Y la recorrió completamente con la mirada, una mirada hambrienta. La pelirosa se sintió intimidada, sentía como si Sasuke la desnudara con los ojos. _

_-Sakura, definitivamente has cambiado bastante-dijo Sasuke con la voz sumamente ronca_

_Y de pronto, se halló acorralada contra la pared, con la cara de Sasuke a centímetros de la de ella, y el rígido miembro del joven apoyado en su intimidad. _

_-Sabes, Sakura-le había dicho Sasuke-Me muero de ganas de devorarte, de volver a hacerte mía_

_Y se había movido ligeramente, provocando que Sakura soltara un gemido inconcientemente. Y todo vino a su mente. Deidara, las palabras hirientes, el deseo reprimido. Y no pudo más. _

_-Si quieres, Sasuke-kun, podríamos hacerlo una vez más. _

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Fin Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Si quieres, Sasuke-kun, podríamos hacerlo una vez más" le había dicho. ¡Qué idiota! Estaba nublada por el deseo que tenía de que Sasuke la hiciera suya, y no pensó en sus palabras. Luego de eso, no pudo parar. Y aunque Deidara le pidió perdón, aunque las cosas se arreglaron y todo fue mejor, no pudo dejar de verse a escondidas con el pelinegro. Cuando compró su propio departamento fue peor. Y decidieron que todos los fines de semana, todos los domingos, se verían. Y así sucedía desde más o menos dos meses. Dos meses en los que Sakura había ido tomando nuevamente el amor que creía olvidado, y agregándole más experiencias. Dos meses en donde Sakura se había enamorado profundamente del pelinegro.

¡Maldición! El reloj del celular negro marcaba las siete menos diez de la mañana. ¡Con razón ya había sol! Jamás se había levantado tan tarde. Volvió a dejar el teléfono en su lugar, y separó con delicadeza los fuertes brazos del moreno. Salió con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y buscó su ropa revoleada por todos lados. Cuando terminó de cambiarse se metió al baño, si bien no tenía tiempo de bañarse, se lavó muchas veces la cara y se cepilló varias veces el cabello. Miró por última vez a Sasuke mientras dormía. Siempre le gustaba hacerlo. Era recién ahí cuando su mirada fría y distante desaparecía, cuando su porte de hombre serio y reservado se esfumaba. Sasuke, despeinado, con las manos entrelazadas, las piernas estiradas y las sábanas desordenadas, parecía un niño pequeño. En su rostro no había nada más que tranquilidad, y era pura dulzura. El corazón de Sakura se encogió dolorosamente y se acercó a él con suavidad para depositarle un suave beso en el costado de la cabeza. Buscó sus llaves de aquel departamento, separadas del llavero "normal". Escondidas de otras personas que no fueran ella o Sasuke. Se abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla, sin necesidad de pedir ayuda de nadie. Mientras se alejaba caminando, observó una vez más la pequeña ventana que correspondía al departamento de Sasuke con nostalgia. Hoy sería un día difícil. Hoy, volvía a ser lunes.

:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Y dime, Daiki, ¿qué es lo que te duele?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza y a veces la panza.

-¿Sólo eso?

-No. A veces me dan ganas de vomitar pero cuando voy al baño se me pasa.

-Ok, siéntate aquí

Un muchachito de nueve o diez años se sentó en la camilla. Sakura escuchó los latidos de su corazón, observó sus oídos y su boca, miró en sus ojos como andaban los reflejos, y finalmente meditó un poco.

-Me gustaría saber-dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer que lo acompañaba-¿Ha habido alguna situación familiar incómoda últimamente?

La señora, de aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad, pareció como vergonzosa de aceptar algo.

-Sí.-dijo al fin-Mi marido se ha quedado sin trabajo.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha consigo misma.

-Déjeme decirle señora que lo de su hijo no es nada grave. Parece que el pequeño Daiki solo se siente nervioso, mientras mantenga una alimentación equilibrada y deje de preocuparse tanto, dejará de sentirse mal. Le recomiendo que comienze a leer o a ver películas con cero acción y, que claro, le expliquen que todo andará bien.

Observó al niñito de ojos morados con dulzura. Él le sonrió.

-De todos modos les recetaré un jarabe que frena los jugos gástricos por si llega a ponerse demasiado nervioso. Para evitar una gastritis.

Anoto algo en un papel con la publicidad de unas pastillas para la fiebre, con esa letra suya tan particular y desordenada. "Letra de médica" como le decía Deidara.

-Pero este solamente va a tomarlo si se pone nervioso y le duele la panza, ¿si?-dijo mirando a la madre-Nunca es bueno tomar remedios porque sí.

Luego de saludar con un beso a ambos, Sakura cerró la puerta anunciando su etapa de descanso. Agarró su celular de infantil color rosa y le mandó un mensaje a Ino:

"Cerda, te espero para comer fuera del hospital, en el bar de la esquina. Avísale a Hinata"

Salió del consultorio y avisó a las recepcionistas "mala onda" que tocaba su hora de almuerzo. Mientras se quitaba el molesto delantal y lo guardaba en la mochila, llegó al pequeño restobar que se hallaba justo en la esquina de su trabajo. Se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana a esperar a Ino, y, muy posiblemente a Hinata.

Hinata era su otra mejor amiga. Si bien no era como Ino, la quería muchísimo también. Habían ido juntas a la secundaria, como con Ino y Naruto. Era una muchacha tímida y dulce que siempre estaba ahí cuando ella la necesitaba. Y estaba enamorada de Naruto, sólo que la muy tonta no se animaba a decírselo. A Sakura le molestaba ¡Hinata ya era grande! Tenía 24 años. Parecía una adolescente a veces…

-¡Sakura-san!

-Hola Hinata.

La abrazó con fuerza, hacía unos días no la veía. Ella trabajaba como secretaria de una ginecóloga en una de las extensiones del gran hospital, pero lejos del puesto de trabajo de Sakura.

-Ey Sakura, ¿tu irás a la fiesta? –preguntó Ino

-¿Qué fiesta?

-¡Frentesota, no sabes!

-No, no sé.

-Naruto va a hacer una fiesta porque le dieron el dimploma de la Universidad. Ya es abogado.

-¡Jajaja!-rió la pelirosa-Esa cosa, ¿abogado?

-Jaja, que mala Sakura-rió la rubia

-Chicas, ya basta, Naruto-kun se ha esforzado bastante para llegar a ser un excelente abogado-dijo con un gran sonrojo la peliazul

-Sí, como digas Hinata. Sólo que jamás pensé que le darían un título a semejante idiota-sonrió Sakura- Y no me dijo que había fiesta. ¿Dónde es?

-Parece que la va a hacer en ese salón nuevo que hicieron cerca del parque, ¿lo conocés?

-Sí, lo vi pasando con el colectivo. ¿Cuándo?

-Todavía no estoy muy segura, pero…-la rubia puso mirada pícara-¡De seguro será genial! Naruto tiene unos amigos bastante apuestos…

-¡Ino-chan! ¡No debes pensar en eso!

-¿Quée? No te sonrojes Hinata, es la pura verdad…

La ojijade reía internamente con sus graciosas amigas. Hinata era todo lo opuesto a Ino…Ella era calmada, tímida, jamás armaba alborotos y le avergonzaba totalmente el sexo opuesto… En cambio, Ino era muy ruidosa y extrovertida, le gustaban las fiestas y los chicos. Especialmente los chicos. Aunque no hay que pensar como si Ino fuera una puta, nada de eso. Sólo que amaba divertirse.

-¡Hinata, no es justo, tu me reprimes!

-¡Ino-chan, no es reprimirte, pero entiendes que no puedes gritarle a una señora por la calle que va horriblemente vestida! ¡No se debe!

-Grr Hinata, me sacas mi derecho a la libertad de expresión…

Jaja, que divertidas eran aquellas dos. Cómo las quería. Las observaba parlotear en silencio. Que bien le hacía tener un poco de descanso, que bien le hacía estar un poco con ellas. Más ahora, que su sufrimiento era tan grande, y que deseaba por sobre todas las cosas haberse quedado junto a Sasuke, haber dormido todo el día con él, haberse despertado juntos como a las tres de la tarde. Ansiaba tenerlo, ser feliz junto a él, más sabía que era imposible por millones de factores. Y se sentía morir, sentía que su vida dejaba de tener sentido.

-Sakura-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué me dijiste, Hinata?

-Si te encuentras bien.

-Sí gracias.

-Oye, frentona-interrumpió la ojiazul-Ya es tarde, volvamos al trabajo.

-Ok cerdita. Vamos.

Y fueron caminando las tres, hablando y riendo. Sakura tratando de volver a vivir. Porque sí. Cada vez que estaba con Sasuke se arruinaba un poco más. Todo en él la dañaba y aún así no renunciaba a su presencia. Pero eso lo había elegido sola, y sola tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Los seres que la querían no tenían que preocuparse por sus estupideces, no tenían que sentirse mal por algo que lo había buscado ella solita. Y, con un gran esfuerzo, dibujó en su cara una enorme sonrisa. Porque sí. Aunque sintiera ganas de gritar y llorar hasta desgarrarse, la vida seguía, con o sin Sasuke. Y la cruel semana, a penas comenzaba.


End file.
